


Boys of Summer

by DiamondBoy



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Nostalgia, Past mentions of Yongguk marrying Jieun, Time Skips, and then older again, because he always marries Jieun for some reason, but then younger, they're older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBoy/pseuds/DiamondBoy
Summary: Yongguk goes home for the summer.





	Boys of Summer

“Are we there yet?” 

 

Yongguk smiles, the corner of his mouth pulling up as he glances briefly at Junhong beside him, the teenager curled up in the passenger seat with his feet on the dash and his forehead against the window. He knew the boy would get bored on the long drive, Junhong was always moving and the scenery changed to nothing but trees and telephone poles an hour and a half ago. Yongguk hums, looking back at the two lane highway in front of him. 

 

“Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you we’ve already arrived. Tuck and roll son.” Yongguk replies, smiling wider at his own joke. Junhong sighs in that way that only bored teenagers can and sinks even lower in the seat, looking up at the roof of the car. 

 

“I’m about to. I’ll stay out here and live in the wilderness until the summer is over.” Junhong says back, pulling at the door handle like he was trying to open it. A quick glance at the locks,  _ yes they’re still locked,  _ and at Junhong’s seat belt,  _ yes it’s still on,  _ curbs the sudden flare of anxiety Yongguk gets when he thinks for a second that Junhong is going to actually jump out of the moving car. 

 

Yongguk shifts in the driver’s seat and steadies one hand on the wheel while he rests the other on the door. With every mile they get out of the city Yongguk can feel more of the every day stresses lift from his shoulders. He didn’t have to work for the whole summer, June to the first of September he was free to relax and he was going back to his small hometown. The air was already clearer and he didn’t realize how used he was to the constant sounds of the city until there was nothing but him, the road and his son. 

 

“You could have stayed with Jieun.” Yongguk says, feeling a little hesitant to breach the subject. He didn’t know what he would do if Junhong was miserable the whole time. The kid grew up with all the luxuries of city life and out there they barely had high speed internet. 

 

“Nah, I wanna live in the forest. And her mom just moved in with her and she  _ haaaates  _ me.” Junhong huffs and Yongguk can practically hear the way Junhong scrunches his nose in distaste. 

 

“She doesn’t hate you. She hates everyone.” Yongguk says. He almost immediately regrets it. “Don’t tell her I said that though.” 

 

Junhong snorts a laugh and Yongguk readjusts his hand on the steering wheel, glancing at the roadside sign that said their destination was now only 100 kilometers away. Junhong starts fiddling with the car stereo where Yongguk had an 80’s station on satellite radio. Yongguk lets him do what he wants, settling back in to watch the road. 

 

Yongguk starts to recognize the scenery as the distance between him and his childhood home disappear behind them, the small town names getting more and more familiar. 

 

There’s a little thought that’s been in the back of his mind for years and it gets more pressing and insistent too, but he tries to keep it there, at the back. 

 

Along the side of the Highway, weaving in and out of the treeline of pine, fir, spruce and poplar there’s ATV trails. Yongguk suddenly vividly remembers driving his dad’s atv along those trails, his hair whipping in the wind as he went way too fast. He smiles softly, recalling arms around his waist and a warm weight behind him; a laugh of pure joy at the thrill of it all ringing out whenever they took a particularly sharp turn or steep hill. 

 

“Dad you missed the turn.” 

 

Yongguk snaps out of his thoughts as he realizes that yes- he missed the turn into town. He clears his throat and nods like he meant to miss the main road into town. 

 

“Yeah I wanted to go down the old roads to the house.” He says, slowing down and signalling to pull onto a dirt road heading into the trees that shield the small town from the noise and prying eyes of the highway. Junhong sits upright and rolls down the window as they drive into the shadow of the pine and spruce. There were so many dirt roads that weaved through the surrounding forest; some of them leading nowhere at all, some leading to the lake, some leading into town and others leading to family homes and farms isolated from the already tiny neighborhoods in town. Yongguk knows them all. 

 

They meet a few other cars along the roads but not much, local vehicles mostly. Yongguk recognizes some, waving and smiling as they passed. Junhong just watches, quiet and contemplative as he peers through the foliage. They drive through town, past the grocery store and the bar and the fire station and the town hall. Yongguk’s parents live beside the lake, in the same house Yongguk grew up in.

 

It was huge, rising up two storeys with an attic, grey siding and large windows. The deck is new though, wrapping around the whole house and Yongguk remembers pictures they sent him when it was done, how it went out over the lake in the back. He almost aches with nostalgia as he pulls into the wide driveway and parks off to the side, just in case his mom needed to leave before he did. 

 

“Now.” Yongguk says as he turns the car off, setting his hands on his lap as he looks at Junhong. “We’re here.” 

 

But Junhong is already out of the car and he left the door open. Yongguk looks at his empty seat instead. 

 

The front door to the house opens and he sees his mother peek out, before she opens the door all the way and receives an armful of gangly teenager in a hug. 

 

Yongguk slumps over, opening his door and unbuckling his seatbelt. He was home. 

  
  


Everything is the same, with little differences. Some furniture replaced and new pictures but despite that, Yongguk feels like he was only gone for a week, instead of over a decade. He watches as his mother fusses over Junhong, feeding him a full meal and comments on how much he’s grown and reprimands Yongguk when she decides that he hasn’t been taking proper care of him. Junhong eats it up, both the food and the attention, not even paying attention to Yongguk as he hovers around. Yongguk tries to steal a bite from Junhong’s plate and gets shooed away by the both of them. He laughs as he steps out, going to the sliding glass door that leads out to the lake. 

 

As he slides the glass door shut behind him, there’s a clattering sound of clay planting pots that grabs his attention and he spins around.

 

His eyes widen a little as he instantly recognizes the other man on the deck holding a broken planter in gloved hands as black black soil spills onto the otherwise immaculate red wood deck. He feels unprepared, caught off guard. He wasn’t ready to see him yet why was he already  _ here.  _

 

“Yongguk.” Moon Jongup says, sounding just as startled as Yongguk felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
